


For Anonymous #2

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jason is possessive/protective of Tim concerning Dick's need to hug him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Anonymous #2

“You reek.”

 

Tim paused, raising an eyebrow at Jason, sprawled out on the tile floor of the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers.  “Hello to you, too,” Tim snorted.  Tossing his motorcycle keys on top of the fridge, he reached inside and pulled out a bottle of water, cracking open the cap and taking a few large gulps.  He gasped for air after he’d taken in as much as he could in one go, wiping his lips off with the back of his hand.  “I assume you’ve noticed that it’s fast approaching the temperature of the sun out there,” he waved his bottle towards Jason’s prone form meaningfully.  “So you’ll have to excuse me if my sweating is too harsh on your sensitive nose.”

 

Jason scoffed, rolling over onto his stomach and hissing as the icy tiles pressed into his heated skin.  “Not what I meant.” Even as he scowled, he patted the empty floor space beside him, and Tim took the invitation easily.

 

Flopping onto his back, Tim’s head lolled to the side so he could look at Jason, and he said dryly, “I’m way too exhausted to figure it out on my own.” He reached out and ran blunt nails lightly across the back of the redhead’s hand, watching the man’s fingers twitch in response.  “You’re gonna have to just tell me what’s wrong on this one.”

 

Jason turned his hand over, the pads of their fingertips pressing together playfully, and his eyes drooped in a lazy fashion when Tim smiled.  “You smell like Golden Boy.” Jason curled his fingers up, dragging Tim’s into his palm.

 

Rolling his eyes, Tim looked back up towards the ceiling, enjoying the way Jason started to massage circles into the meaty part right beneath Tim’s thumb.  “He was happy today.” He winced when Jason dug a nail into his skin in exchange for a verbal response of irritation.  “Hey,” Tim wrapped his hand around Jason’s thumb to stop the attack.  “You know how Dick gets.  He’s huggy when he’s happy, and god knows Bruce and Damian are too repressed to let him be how he wants.”

 

Jason huffed, wedging his free fingers into the space between Tim’s pinkie and ring fingers and slowly working the fist open, fingertips aligned and rolling along with each other.  “Can’t he hug the dog?” Jason grumbled petulantly.

 

Tim’s laugh was breathy, and he pulled Jason’s hand up to his face, resting his nose lightly against the knuckles.  “Like Damian would have let him.” Hand flipping over, Tim’s lips ghosted along a line of callouses with a smile.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous, Jay.”

 

“Tch.  Never.” Jason traced the swell of Tim’s bottom lip, his tongue coming out to wet his own when Tim nibbled teasingly at the tip of his thumb.  “I just don’t like when you come home smelling like you took a swim in his cologne.” He tugged at the corner of Tim’s mouth, pulling it into a silly slant.

 

“Is that why,” Tim pushed the finger out of his mouth with his tongue, getting an impish grin from the older man.  “Is that why all of my bath products keep disappearing and I’m left to use yours?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jason denied, forefinger and middle knuckles snagging Tim’s nose quickly, and he snickered when Tim could barely even muster a half-hearted swat to get them off.

 

“Sure you don’t.” Tim wiggled his nose a bit once he’d gotten rid of Jason’s fingers.  “You know I’d hug you right now, but it’s disgustingly hot and I’m afraid we’d end up sticking together.”

 

Jason grinned, and he dragged their linked hands back towards him.  Lifting Tim’s hand up, he licked at the pale inner wrist and pushed his lips to it, eyes virtually glowing in the low light of the kitchen as he watched Tim stare at him intently.  “I don’t know, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“You say that now,” Tim warned, breath hitching when a sharp bite of teeth took him by surprise.  A soft sigh slipped out of him without restraint as Jason began sucking hard above his pulse, and Tim curled his free hand into the ground for an anchor.

 

“Maybe,” Jason pressed the flat of his tongue on the red mark, stopping his sentence for another few moments so he could work the hickey into a lush purple.  Tim’s encouraging moans made him smile widely against the sensitized skin, and he reached out to snag the front of a green t-shirt.  Dragging Tim across the tile until they were nose to nose, Jason enjoyed the way Tim’s breath stuttered against his lips, hot and shallow.  He tilted forward and flicked the tip of his tongue along the seam of the teen’s mouth, catching the summoned gasp with a quick press of lips.

 

“Maybe we should put the theory to a test.” Jason smiled at Tim’s pleasured expression.

 

Tim hummed an immediate agreement and shifted forward eagerly with a smile to match his lover’s.


End file.
